ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Great American Brawl 2015
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © w/Madison Winters vs. "The Generation" Marshall Braxton w/"High Class" Mariah Kendrick EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Cassie Cage Grudge Match "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels vs. John Powers w/Nicole Portega Raven & Juliet Starling-Noveno vs. Revy & "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson Adam Cole vs. "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) © vs. Controversy (Linsday Lohan & Miley Cyrus) w/Paul Heyman The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) vs. Pussy Liquor (Asa Akira & Amber Rayne) EMW X-Division Championship Austin Aries © vs. Timmy Turner EMW Starlets Championship Black Widow © vs. Nicole Portega EMW International Championship "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © w/Sidney Prescott vs. "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega 10 Man Tag Team Match Ben Hopkins, Magnus & The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. Deep South X (Franklin Storm, Chad Shatter, Richard Dar, & Negative Inc. (Koing Webb & Nathan Vamp)) EMW World Tag Team Championship El Noveno & "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan © vs. Bullet Club (Doc Gallows & "The Machine Gun" Karl Anderson) GreatAmericanBrawlEMWWorldTagTeamTitles.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlTeamHopkinsvDeepSouthX.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWInternationalChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWStarletsChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlPornSensationzvPussyLiquor.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWWorldWomensTagTitles.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlColevKole.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlRaven&JulietvMelissa&Revy.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlDanielsvPowers.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWWorldWomensTitle.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWWorldHeavyweightTitle.jpg Results *1. After the match, Aries leaves to the back then Peter Pan arrives in the ring and talks to Timmy Turner then both Pan and Turner leave together as they were still having a discussion. *4. During the final moments of the match, Nicole hit the Portega Pedigree (Pedigree) after escaping Black Widow's attempt at the second Black Widow's Peak to become the New EMW Starlets Champion as assigned EMW Referee Karen Richardson made a very fast count. After the match, Portega and Richardson made a quick exit out of the ring then hands Richardson hands Portega the EMW Starlets Championship as Black Widow was upset about this knowing that there was a really fast count by the controversial EMW Referee. *5. A Cameraman smashes Adam Cole in the head with the TV Camera during the match. After the match, the Cameraman took off his baseball cap when he and Thomas Kole high fived as the crowd boos then Kole grabs the microphone and addresses the crowd by telling them "What's the old' saying goes...Just when you think you know all the answers...The 1% Changes the Question! (Crowd Boos as Kole laughs) Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the newest addition to The 1%...Mr. MAXWELL TARVARIUS!!!!". Kole raises Tarvarius's hand as the rest of The 1% arrived and celebrated in the ring to a large chorus of boos from the crowd. *6. After the match, Juliet and Raven celebrated the win as all four are bloodied and bruised then as they leave to the back, EMTs check on Anderson and Revy. *8. During the 2nd Fall, the crowd was chanting for Heyman then Lohan and Cyrus demand that Heyman gets sent to the back which drew huge boos from the crowd then Heyman left to the back. After the match, Angel placed Lindsay on one side of the corner while Angel does the same with Miley then they both gave Lindsay and Miley a Dueling Stinkface to the roar of the crowd. *9. After the match, Noveno & Morgan celebrated the win than two men came from the crowd and attacked Noveno & Morgan then a woman in a sexy business suit arrives at ringside and watches it happen. The two men and woman were revealed as Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish aka The Midwest Machine Guns and Gwen Myers. Fish then locks Noveno in the Fish Hook while Connor locked Morgan in the Armageddon (Cross Armbreaker) then Security and Officials ran in and pry them off. Then Gwen orders Connor & Fish to leave the ring then they leave with Gwen as Security and Officials check on Noveno & Morgan. *10. Before the match, "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels arrives on the entrance stage then walks with a smirk on his face as Powers & Portega are confused over what is going on here then Tyrone points to the entrance stage and out came FABRIZZIO MARATOVA to a thunderous pop and Nicole Portega look like she has seen a ghost. After the match, Nicole Portega hit Tyrone in the back with the steel chair but Tyrone No-Sold it then looks at Nicole when she tried to beg off Tyrone but then Tyrone smirks at Nicole then a woman came from the crowd and Lou Thez Press Portega and starts to pound Portega with right hands as the woman was revealed as Fabrizzio's daughter, Marcella Maratova. Marcella then locks Dragon Sleeper in which Joey Styles said that Marcella calls it the Dirt Nap then during the move, she hits Portega with an Inverted leg drop bulldog which Joey Styles said that Marcella calls it the Sicilian Split. Tyrone and Fabrizzio were impressed with what Marcella did then Marcella raised both Tyrone and Fabrizzio's hands and the crowd cheered them loudly. *11. In the early portions of the match, Cassie took advantage of the Surprise Cage Kick and dominates the early parts of the match then there were some points where Samus would catch a short rally, only for Cassie to cut her off each time to take control. Later on, Samus took back the momentum then sets up Cassie for the Zero Lazer but when she hits the move, Cassie held on to Samus and locked in the Guillotine Choke to the shock of the crowd. Samus then reaches the ropes so Cassie can let go of the move. In the final moments of the match, Cage went for the Thicker Than Blood but then Samus escapes then hits Cassie with the Zero Lazer and pinned her for the three count and the win. After the match, Samus was handed the title but she went through a war against Cassie. Samus then holds up the EMW World Women's Championship belt as Cassie Cage leaves the ring disappointed about the loss despite an impressive effort. *12 - After the match, Austin Juhasz celebrates the win alongside Madison Winters then Mariah tried to pick up Marshall at ringside but puts her aside and walked to the back frustrated as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels was seen talking to someone at the Varsity Club locker room then leaves the locker room and is approached by Brad Jones. Jones asked Tyrone about his thoughts on his match later on the event against John Powers. Tyrone responded that this rivalry started friendly, but became a very personal rivalry and Tyrone continued to say about his thoughts about Powers and his girlfriend. Jones then told Tyrone about who he was talking to in the Varsity Club locker room just now. Tyrone answered Jones that person he talked to is his new manager that Madison Winters told him about. Jones wants to know who that person is, but Daniels told him "Well...The look on ol' Nikki's face, will tell the tale.". Daniels than smirks at the camera then leaves. *Backstage, Ron Burgundy was standing by with The 1% as The %1 are extremely happy with Kole's & Nicole's victories and Maxwell Travarius being the new member of The 1%. Ron stated to The 1% especially John Powers & Nicole Portega about Power's match against Tyrone Daniels and the rumor that Tyrone won't be alone and will have someone that will keep Nicole in line. Powers & Portega didn't worry about it too much. As Ron was interviewing Marshall Braxton about his match against Austin Juhasz for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship until EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz walks in with Madison Winters. Austin & Marshall went to a war of words to each other until Thomas Kole interrupts and tells Austin that there's six of us and two of you and the odds don't seem to be in their favor. But the odds were switching changed when Tyrone Daniels arrives alongside EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez), Adam Cole, & Titan Jackson and stands next to Austin & Madison. Things were about to get heated until The 1% decided to leave. The Varsity Club and Austin & Madison talked about The 1% are just being just talk the talk and other things until Tyrone, Titan, Sara, & Angel then leave. A few minutes later, Austin & Madison leave as well. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015